


Russia x Reader LEMON The Bet

by khaleesi2311



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesi2311/pseuds/khaleesi2311
Summary: You and Ivan make a bet. What will the outcome be?? This is my first story and it's a lemon so if you don't like that kind of thing simply don't read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on Wattpad in 2015 and have now returned to writing and I take requests!

Chapter 1 The Meadow

You were running through the woods. You had on a yellow sweater, white tank top and green capris. It was mid spring in Russia and the dogwood flowers and lilies were in full bloom. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was down and flowing in the wind as you jogged through the undergrowth. As you ran you had a feeling of determination that you were going to win. You were running to hide from Ivan, your best friend and Crown Prince of Russia. The bet was that if he couldn't find you in an hour you would be able to ask him anything you wish, but if he found you he could make you do anything he likes.

As you came out of the woods you saw a beautiful meadow of sunflowers. They were tall enough for you to hide in. You ran through them until you got tired and sat on the stump of a tree to rest. You were so excited that you were going to win for if you did you would ask Ivan the question that's been bugging you for a year now. How do you feel about me? It would be perfect. Although he would probably say you were like a sister to him. After all his sisters Ukraine and Belarus were both crazy and weird. Other than that the only family Ivan had were Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania who were his servants. That was disappointing to think. As you sat pondering you didn't hear the rustling of sunflowers behind you.

Just then you were blindfolded tightly. You jumped but you didn't scream. "Who's there!?" You shouted. A familiar Russian accent answered you. "Are you pretending to be a sunflower, Sunflower ?" You laughed. It was just Ivan. He took off the blindfold and you noticed it was his long scarf he always wore that Ukraine had given him. You were also quite disappointed because now you couldn't ask him if he likes you. "How did you find me?" You asked. He replied "I was walking through the sunflowers. I was going to bring some back to the palace." You noticed the big bouquet of sunflowers he held in his arms. "We go back to the palace now. Da?" You just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sultry Scent of Sunflowers

Chapter 2 The Sultry Scent of Sunflowers

As you walked back to the palace with Ivan you wondered what he was going to make you do. You looked over at him. He looked the same as usual. His long beige coat was buttoned up all the way and he had put his long scarf back on, tied around his neck. His blonde hair was down almost covering his gleaming purple eyes. He had the same smile you loved. The one that looked intimidating and cute at the same time. "Ivan?" You asked. "Yes (y/n)?" "What is it you are going to make me do?" Ivan chuckled. "You'll see when we get back to the palace Sunflower." Hmm, you thought. What could it be?

The sun was starting to set when you entered the palace courtyard. As you stepped through the huge double doors the familiar scent of day old sunflowers engulfed you. He sure does love sunflowers you thought.

You and Ivan were greeted at the door by Latvia. "Welcome home Russia. Oh hello (y/n)." Latvia turned to leave, but Ivan put his hand on Latvia's head and turned him around. "Where are Estonia and Lithuania?" Latvia answered fearfully, "They are in the kitchen preparing for tonight's dinner." Ivan looked a little startled when he heard that. "What are we having tonight?" Latvia replied "pelmeni and for dessert piroshki." "Hmm sounds good." Ivan said, "but I need to talk to all three of you so bring (y/n) to the sitting room and then come to the kitchen." You wondered what was so important.

Latvia nodded and led you to the sitting room. He didn't really have to it was just a formality because you already knew where everything was. You and Ivan have been friends for years. As you sat waiting for Ivan to return you thought about what he was going to make you do. Maybe right now he was telling Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia that you were going to be the maid for the day. You wouldn't mind that. After all he could make you do worse things.

A few minutes later Ivan came into the sitting room and beckoned to you. You stood up and walked over to him. "What am I going to be your maid for the day?" Ivan just smiled.....


	3. Chapter 3 The Tower

Chapter 3 The Tower

Ivan laughed. "Not quite Sunflower." You leaned against the wall. "What then?" Ivan started walking down the hallway. "Come with me and you'll find out." Of course you went after him. You walked down many halls and corridors until you were at an old wooden door. You knew where you were. This door led into the tower where there was a long spiral staircase that led to.....his bedroom!? It had been more than a year since you had been up there. It was "improper" for any commoner to be in the Crown Prince's bedroom. Even if it was his best friend. "I thought I couldn't go in there." You said. "You're not supposed to but that won't matter after today." He smirked. "Besides no one has to know." What's that supposed to mean? You wondered.

You followed him through the door and up the iron spiral staircase. "Sorry we don't have an elevator," Ivan laughed. "It's an old palace." You giggled. After what seemed like forever you made it to the top. There was another heavy wooden door identical to the one downstairs. Ivan pulled out a small silver key and unlocked the door. He held the door open for you and you walked in.

His room was the same as you remembered it. His walls were painted beige and he had a hardwood floor. There were vases of sunflowers on every surface along with bottles of vodka. A set of double doors opened up onto a small balcony. There were two or three metal pipes standing up in the corner. He was always fascinated with pipes for some reason. On the wall he had a map of the world with pins in different countries. On his window seat there was a Siberian husky stuffed dog. Finally his bed had five pillows with the Russian flag on them. He had a fleece blanket with a husky on it and a down comforter with the flag.

You turned around and saw Ivan shut and lock the door. He turned around and smiled at you. You looked at him confused. "Why did you lock the door?" Ivan slowly walked toward you. (Y/n) there is something I need to tell you." You just stared at him. "I love you." He paused and took a breath. "And I want you to become one with Russia. Da?" What? What did he just say? You thought. He's in love with me?! Before you could think what to say next Ivan pulled you to him and kissed your lips gently. You pulled back. "What do you mean become one with Russia?" Ivan took your hands in his and whispered "What I'm going to make you do is become one with me."


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter and the lemon part. Also thanks for the views. And sorry I'm really descriptive xD

Chapter 4 The Truth

Suddenly everything made sense. Why he was so determined to find you. Why he wouldn't tell you until you were alone with him locked in his room. Maybe even why he talked with Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania alone. Before you could say another word Ivan pushed you back until the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed and you fell back onto it. Ivan fell on top of you and began kissing your lips more forcefully. You began kissing him back and you could feel yourself getting wetter. He got up and put you on the bed properly. He took of his coat and scarf and knelt between your legs. Underneath he had on a brown military like suit. Something like England would wear which he also took off. Now all he had on were his Russian flag boxers and his pants down around his knees.

He stared at you with lust covered eyes which were enough to make you start dripping down your thigh. You were so stunned you couldn't say a thing. He pulled you into a sitting position and started stripping you. First he pulled off your sweater then lifted your tank top up over your head. He then put his hands around you and unclipped your bra. You came back to your senses and tried to cover yourself. "Fighting back is useless." he said. "Besides your beautiful." You surrendered. You had to uphold the conditions of the bet. But you were still nervous. He layed you down on the bed and pulled off your capris. He saw your panties covered in your wetness. "Excited are we?" he asked. You just blushed and looked away. He bent down and kissed you through the fabric. You felt the tip of his tongue on your clit and the sensation was too much. You cried out and you felt him smirk against you. He then bit your thigh rather hard. "Ow! What gives!?" you yelled. "Ah yes, Sunflower. Something you should know," he said. "I play rough and dirty. So be prepared." Suddenly you felt afraid. What was he capable of? He sensed your change in mood and said "Too bad. You can't get of this. Once I start I can't stop." You whimpered. "Wait there's something I have to tell you!" you shouted. "Yes and what's that?" You took a breath and "I'm a virgin." Ivan chuckled. "Good, so am I." You relaxed a little. "I'm not going to lie to you," he said. "This is going to be painful, but I believe in you. Try to focus on the pleasure."

You took a deep breath and thought to yourself I can do it. He kissed the spot where he had bitten you. He lifted your butt off the bed and pulled down your panties. Your wetness started dripping on the bed. He licked you lightly from your entrance to your clit and back down again. You moaned and grasped the fleece blanket. "Your body is very responsive." Ivan commented. You smiled. Suddenly he sunk his sharp teeth into your clit. You gasped. He looked up at you. "Does that feel nice, Sunflower?" You caught your breath. "Y-yes.." you stammered. He began rubbing your clit with two fingers. "Perhaps we should try something else." He then roughly shoved two fingers into you. You gritted your teeth against the pain. "Can you handle it?" he asked. "N-no! It hurts!" He cupped your cheek with his other hand and ran his thumb across your lips. "Soon it won't hurt my sunflower."

A single tear ran down your cheek and he wiped it away. "I know your afraid so I'll go slow at first." You pulled him to you and kissed him. It inflamed his lust again so he started pumping his fingers in and out of you, his thumb rubbing against your clit. At first it hurt but then he hit your g-spot and then it felt wonderful. You put your arms around him and held him to you. He kissed your forehead and just then you felt yourself get close. A glow started to spread through you. "Ivan!" you shouted his name and he immediately pulled his fingers out of you. You had been so close. "You stopped." you said "Why?" He smiled and said "Your not cumming without me." Of course he would do something like that.

He lifted you up in one arm, bridal style, and with the other he pulled down the comforter and sat you down. He kicked off his pants then got on top of you and pulled the covers over you both because it was starting to get cold now as it was night now. He kissed your lips softly which seemed out of character for him. "Are you ready, Sunflower?" You nodded slowly and looked down. He got up and knelt between your legs. He pulled down his boxers and you thought oh no I'm gonna die. He was HUGE. He was the biggest country so you guessed it only made sense. You braced for impact.

Ivan positioned himself between your legs at your entrance then layed on top of you. He kissed your lips and slowly entered you. It hurt more than you thought it would. Tears began streaming down your cheeks. It felt like a knife with a blade of fire was in you. He kissed your tears and stopped moving. "I'm sorry Sunflower." he whispered. You looked up at him. You could see he was fighting with himself. Of course he just wanted to ram into you and he would feel good but he also didn't want to hurt you. He put his hand down and rubbed your clit. He kissed you and after awhile the pain went away. You began to move your hips letting him know. He began slowly and gradually got faster. "I can't take this anymore!" he yelled. Suddenly he pulled out of you and flipped you over onto your hands and knees. Before you could even register what happened he roughly shoved into you with so much force it pushed you over forward. It felt so good you were crying out. He continued to pound into you quick and rough. After a minute he found your g-spot and you shouted "OH IVAN THERE !" He had his hands on your hips pulling and pushing you alternately and picked up the pace. All this time he was saying things you could only hear pieces of. "You....like....rough....(y/n)!" It was hard to hear over your own cries of ecstasy. He put his hand down between your legs and rubbed your clit. This put you over the edge. He sensed you were there. "Say my name (y/n)!"You fell flat on the bed screaming his name. "IVAN OH IVAN!" He came just after you "(Y/N)!" He fell on top of you then rolled over and took you in his arms. 

For a couple minutes you just layed there together. Your face in his chest and his arms around you. "That wasn't so bad now was it, Sunflower?" He kissed your forehead and you fell asleep in his arms. He whispered to you as you fell asleep "Rest well for we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow......


	5. Chapter 5 The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

Chapter 5 The Proposition

The morning sun came through the tower windows and the stained glass doors of the balcony illuminating the room and waking up you and Ivan. He sat up in bed under the covers clutching you to his chest. You slowly opened your eyes and looked up into his. "Did you sleep well, Sunflower?" he asked. "Yes extraordinarily well." you whispered. Just then you heard Ivan's stomach growl and you both laughed. "We skipped dinner yesterday." he said. "Oh that's right. Oh no!" you exclaimed. "The Baltics will be so upset!" Ivan kissed the top of your head. "Don't worry about that (y/n). They knew we would. I told them. We are eating it today for dinner instead." You rolled your eyes. That's why he disappeared to talk to them yesterday. "We should get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. I'm hungry too." you said. Ivan got up and went to his wardrobe and picked out a traditional Russian uniform. It was teal with a long overcoat and epaulets on the shoulders. He then pulled out a long red and gold dress for you to wear. "Why can't I just wear my usual clothes although I do think that's beautiful." you said. Ivan layed it on the bed "You need to wear this. You'll see why soon enough." You put it on curiously. He helped you step into it and buttoned up the back. 

After you were both dressed, you went down the spiral staircase. You had to hold up your dress to avoid tripping on it. You and Ivan went through the door and walked to the kitchen. The Baltics were sitting at the table.

Latvia started snickering and Estonia and Lithuania hit him on the head. "Did you sleep well?" Latvia laughed. "I don't think they slept at all." Lithuania said. "Both of you shut up. Although they were pretty loud....." Estonia said. You just stood there and blushed. "You can say what you want." Ivan said. "I am in a good mood today." You smiled. The Baltics looked shocked then they recovered because they had just have the biggest relief of their life. "Okay so what would you like for breakfast?" Ivan thought for a moment. "Fried eggs for me." "Me too." you added. "I'll get right on it." Estonia said.

Ivan took your hand and lead you to the dining room. You sat down. "Sunflower?" Ivan asked. "Yes Ivan?" "Today I want to go to the sunflower meadow." Just as he said this Estonia walked into the room and dropped the tray of silverware he was holding. "Sir that dress is too important for such things!" Ivan smiled. "We will be fine won't we (y/n)?" You were flustered. "Oh yes of course we will!"

After you ate breakfast you and Ivan headed to the sunflower meadow. You almost tripped and Ivan caught you. "I guess I better carry you." You giggled. "Okay!" He picked you up and carried you through the sunflowers to the very spot he had found you yesterday. He sat you down on the tree stump and got down on one knee.

"(y/f/n) I love you so much and I want you to be my Tsaritsa" [Tsaritsa is the Russian queen]. Then he pulled out a small satin box. He opened it and inside was the biggest diamond you had ever seen. You jumped up. "Yes of course I'll be your Tsaritsa!" He stood up and kissed you passionately. He slipped the ring on your finger. It was a perfect fit. "Wow" you said. "I only wanted the best for my Tsaritsa. I hand picked it from my diamond mine." The ring was a thin pure gold band with a huge diamond on it. "I love you Ivan." "As I love you (y/n)."

When you left to go back to the palace he gave you a bouquet of sunflowers. You couldn't be more happy. Holding his hand, your gold and diamond ring glinting in the sunlight. "I sent the Baltics out to give all the citizens invitations to our engagement ball. The dress you have on is the traditional Tsaritsa dress." Wow you thought. My life is finally coming together perfectly.

When you got back to the palace you went through a secret entrance to the front balcony. As you stepped out hand in hand there was loud applause and cheering. People were shouting "The Tsar has chosen a Tsaritsa!" That's me you thought. Ivan looked down at you. "You are positively glowing, my Sunflower." You giggled. Lithuania came out from behind you and went out in front. "Announcing the Tsar Russia and his beautiful Tsaritsa (y/f/n)!" You and your beloved Ivan walked out into the light of the glowing praise

EXTENDED ENDING!!!!

Every citizen of Russia attended your wedding. It was held in Saint Basil's Cathedral in Red Square, Moscow. The reception was at the palace for friends, family and the other countries. America, England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, China and even Canada.

A year later you had a baby boy named Ivan Jr. You also had to twin boys you named after America and Canada. Alfred and Matthew. Finally you had a daughter you named after Italy. Felicia. 

You and Ivan ruled Russian fiercely yet fairly for many years to come. You and your family lived until the end of time itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked my first story!


End file.
